1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of identifying an existence of a user without making the user notice the apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of detecting a coordinate by using an inducing voltage from a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a sensor that senses a human body is provided e.g. when an electronic appliance such as a computer is activated only at the timing when the appliance is used. Then, the electrical appliance is made to be in a state where the appliance can be operable when the human body is sensed with the sensor.
More specifically, an input device having a transparent electrode and superposed on a display screen of a computer or the like is widely used. In such input device, a signal detecting operation is executed by detecting a high frequency signal (radio frequency signal) or the like generated by pressure or by an input pen.
Additionally, in a large-sized display screen such as a display screen used for a projector, there is a method of recognizing an image of a finger using a video camera in addition to the above-mentioned method.
However, in the above-mentioned method, there is a problem that a human body can be naturally sensed even only when the human body merely passes through near the sensor, resulting in that an electrical appliance becomes to be in a state where the appliance is activated. Further, in a conventional method, there is a problem that a user must use a specified pen when such a high frequency signal is used. Further, when utilizing pressure for detection, there is a problem that the user or the finger issuing instructions are not identified. Further, when an image recognition of a finger is executed using a video camera, there is a problem that the finger must be not in a dead angle of the video camera, resulting in that the device tends to become complicated.
The present invention is done in view of such problems that can surely identify an existence of a user without making the user notice a device relating of the invention. Namely, the device relating to the present invention can detect an input coordinate by a simplified construction.
An information apparatus of the present invention comprises: a generator that generates an alternating current signal; and an induction unit that has the alternating current signal generated by the generator and induced to a human body.
The generator can generates an alternating current signal that can be identified with respect to the alternating current signal generated by the other information processing apparatus.
In the information processing apparatus of the invention, a signal is generated and thus generated signal is induced to a human body.
More specifically the information processing apparatus comprises: an induction unit that extends in a first and a second directions and induces an inducing voltage from a neighboring human body; an induced voltage detection unit that detects the inducing voltage induced by the induction unit; and an coordination detection unit that detects a coordination at which the induction unit induces the inducing voltage.
Further, the information processing apparatus can have a frequency identification unit for identifying a frequency of the inducing voltage. Further, the frequency identification unit can identify a frequency of the commercial power supply as the frequency of the inducing voltage.
The frequency identification unit can identify a frequency of the signal outputted from the other information processing apparatus that is worn on the human body as the frequency signal of the inducing voltage.
The information processing apparatus can have a reception unit that receives information transmitted from the other information processing apparatus that is worn on the human body.
The information processing apparatus can have a transmission unit that transmits, by way of the human body, information to the other information processing apparatus that is worn on the human body.
An information processing method of the present invention comprises the steps of: an induction step of inducing an inducing voltage from a neighboring human body that extends in a first direction and a second direction; an induced voltage detection step of detection the inducing voltage that is induced at the induction step; and a coordinate detection step of detecting a coordinate that induces the inducing voltage at the induction step, based on the inducing voltage that is detected at the induced voltage detection step.
In the information processing apparatus and method of the present invention, an inducing voltage from a human body can be detected. On the basis of the inducing voltage that is detected, a coordinate at which the inducing voltage is generated can be detected. Thus, the information processing apparatus of the present invention can identify existence of a user (human body) without making the user notice the apparatus. The information processing apparatus and method of the present invention can detect a coordinate using a simplified construction.